


I'll Always Be Where You Are

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [80]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Drunk Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Smut, Surprises, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee struggle with the new long term aspect of their relationship as Suki concocts a plan to cheer both of them up.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	I'll Always Be Where You Are

Long distance was the hardest thing that either Ty Lee or Azula had ever done, but the scholarship was too much for Ty Lee to turn down. 

Ba Sing Se University had offered her a full ride and an additional stipend to do gymnastics for them and Azula had convinced Ty Lee that a college experience was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

Plus Ty Lee had never lived anywhere outside of their home city so this would be a fun new opportunity for her to explore. 

Of course, the fact that Azula had to stay in Caldera and run Agni Corp made it so much worse. 

Even though they video called several times a day and texted constantly, Ty Lee spent the first month and a half of college in a slump. 

The girls on the team were nice, and her best friend from high school, Suki, had come to Ba Sing Se with her but it was no replacement for Azula.

She missed everything about her; her voice, her touch, her gaze, her smell. The way she breathed when they fell asleep together, how her fingers felt tracing Ty Lee’s skin, even the bite in her tone when she got annoyed by something. 

Ty Lee talked about her constantly to anyone who would listen.

Halfway through October, Suki got tired of Ty Lee’s attitude. 

“You're coming out with me and girls from the team tonight,” Suki said, slamming open the door to her and Ty Lee’s dorm room one day. 

“What, no I’m not,” Ty Lee said, looking up from her phone where she was looking at old pictures she had taken with Azula. 

“Ty,” Suki said, sitting down next to her on her bed. “This is majorly depressing. Even I could tell you where all these pictures are from.”

She looked at the phone. 

“That’s when you two went to get boba on the second of August this summer. The next picture will be the two of you with the boba, and Azula will look annoyed that you are photographing her.”

Just to prove her point Suki flicked to the next picture and it was exactly what she had described.

Ty Lee sighed and checked the time. 

“How long has it been since she texted you,” Suki asked. 

“Seven minutes,” Ty Lee said, sighing again. 

“It’s depressing that you know that,” Suki said, taking away her phone. “She’s a business executive, let her live a little. Plus, you’re a college freshman. You should live a little too.”

“Hey, give that back,” Ty Lee said, reaching for her phone. 

“Only if you promise to come out tonight,” Suki said, hopping up on the bed and holding her phone up. 

Ty Lee jumped up and swept Suki’s legs out from under her, snatching her phone back. 

“Ow,” Suki said, as she hit her back.

“Sorry,” Ty Lee said, preoccupied with her phone. “‘Zula is harder to take down.”

“What are you looking at,” Suki asked. 

“She texted back!” Ty Lee said, opening her phone and bouncing on the bed as Suki recovered from the attack. 

Ty Lee sat down and leaned against Suki as she read the sweet message from her girlfriend. 

Suki reached over and pressed the call button on the phone. 

Ty Lee stared at her wide eyed as the phone rang. 

“Why’d you do that,” she asked, not hanging up. “She’s going to get mad that I’m not calling at a scheduled time.”

The ringing stopped and Azula’s face appeared on the phone. 

“Baby!” Ty Lee squealed, tearing up. 

“What’s wrong,” Azula asked, confused. “I thought we were going to talk later?”

Suki grabbed the phone. 

“Can you please tell Ty Lee to stop being depressed and come out with us tonight?”

Azula tilted her head to the side. 

“You don’t want to go out?”

Ty Lee took the phone back again and shook her head. 

“But you love dancing and drinking and having fun,” Azula said. 

“I don’t want to go without you,” Ty Lee whined. 

“You should go out Ty,” Azula said. “I miss you so much, but you’re there to have a good time. Otherwise you could have just stayed here. Plus you know I’m not a big fan of that anyway. You used to go out with Suki all the time without me.”

“Why didn’t I,” Ty Lee said, lamentful. 

“Didn’t what?” Azula asked.

“Stay with you.”

“Stop with that attitude and pull yourself together. Let me know how the party scene is there, okay?”

“See,” Suki said. “Now you have to come. Thanks Azula.”

“Thank you for looking out for her,” Azula said. 

“I love you ‘Zula, I miss you,” Ty Lee said. 

“I love you too,” she said. “Shit, I have to go,” she said. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Ty Lee whispered as Azula hung up the phone. 

“It’s decided,” Suki said, getting off the bed. 

“I miss her,” Ty Lee said, falling onto her side. 

“When is she coming to visit,” Suki asked, picking her back up. 

“In three weeks,” Ty Lee said. “Twenty days, actually.”

“You’ll see her then. For now please put it out of your mind.”

“She offered to come this weekend, you know,” Ty Lee said, pushing her hair behind her ear. 

“She did?” Suki asked.

“I told her no,” Ty Lee said. 

“Why?”

“The world already has a hard time respecting an 18 year old CEO that's a girl. She can’t be taking weekends off.”

“You’re too thoughtful for your own good,” Suki said. “But, in any case, get mentally prepared and then get dressed because we’re going to the club.”  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ty Lee had to admit that going out was something that she really loved. 

First Ty Lee took a shower, and shaved for the first time in weeks, even though nobody was going to see. It just made her feel fresher. 

Then, her and Suki had gotten dolled up in their room before meeting the other girls on the team to pregame for the club. 

“Do you have your fake,” Suki asked.

Ty Lee reached into her phone case and pulled out her fake ID. It looked just like a real Caldera one because Azula had gotten it made specially for her.

“Good,” Suki said.

“Another round!” One of the girls screamed and Ty Lee and Suki turned their attention back to the table where everyone was doing shots. 

“I’m so happy you decided to come with us tonight,” Misaki said, grabbing her sleeve. 

“I’m happy too,” Ty Lee said, pulling her into a hug, her sadness completely melted away by the alcohol. 

“A shot for Ty Lee joining us,” Misaki shouted as Suki poured more drinks. 

By the time the gaggle of girls left the dorms they were properly drunk and giggly. Not so inebriated that they couldn’t walk or see straight, but definitely tipsy enough that everything was funnier and the cold night air didn’t bite them. 

They got in line for the club and Ty Lee hooked her arm around Suki’s neck. 

“Thank you for making me do this,” she said. “This is the happiest I’ve been in a while.”

Suki smiled and hugged her back.

“Don’t thank me yet, we haven’t gotten in.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Ty Lee said.

Suki chuckled. 

“We are slightly underage,” she whispered. 

“Nah,” Ty Lee said. 

They reached the bouncer and showed him their IDs. 

“Do you really live at this address,” he asked Ty Lee when he beheld her card. 

The information on it was all hers, everything except her birth year. The picture had even been taken professionally, so there were no shadows. The address was Azula’s house, but she had practically lived there since sophomore year. 

“Yes sir,” she said. 

“This is in the nicest area of Caldera,” he said, looking at her skeptically. 

“Are you from there,” Ty Lee asked. 

“No,” he said, “but I’m familiar with the location.” 

“Cool,” Ty Lee said. 

“What street leads onto this one,” he asked. 

“You can reach it from main street or from Druk avenue behind,” Ty Lee said, the details of her girlfriend’s house ingrained in her mind like her own name.

“What color is the house,” the guard asked.

“Silver grey,” Ty Lee said, swaying a little. “Is there a reason I’m being grilled and no one else was?”

“I know for a fact this is Director Ozai’s house,” the bouncer said. “You don’t live here.”

“I’m dating Ozai’s daughter,” Ty Lee said. “I’ve lived there for seven years with her,” she added, adjusting for her false age. 

“Oh,” was all the bouncer said. 

“Can I go in,” Ty Lee asked. “I’m kinda holding up the line.”

“Go ahead,” he said, handing her back the ID.

Suki and Ty Lee entered the club. The lights were low, the music was loud and the dance floor was crowded. 

“He really came for you,” Suki said. 

Ty Lee shrugged. 

“We’re here now,” she cheered. “Let’s dance!”

She grabbed Suki’s hand and dragged her to the dance floor. 

The two hours passed in a blur. Ty Lee never left the dance floor once, jumping and dancing with the girls on her team and Suki. All she could think about was the music and the movement and the excitement. 

She was screaming so much that she lost her voice so after a while she wove her way through the crowd and ended up by the bar. 

“Hello,” a voice said behind her. 

She turned around to see a boy with messy brown hair and a cigarette dangling from his lips. 

Ty Lee cringed automatically and stepped away from him. 

“I’m Jet,” he said.

“Hi Jet,” Ty Lee said with a smile. 

“Can I get you a drink?”

“I’m okay,” Ty Lee said, waving her hand at him. “I just need a minute.”

“I insist,” he said, leaning towards her. 

Ty Lee’s fighting instinct was about to kick in when Suki stepped in beside her. 

“Is this guy bothering you,” she asked.

“Kinda,” Ty Lee said, eyeing Jet.

“My bad,” he said, raising his arms and stepping away, leaving Ty Lee with Suki. 

“Come back and dance,” Suki said, pulling her hand. 

“I need a minute,” Ty Lee said. 

“Come on,” Suki said. “Please? It’s such a good song.”

Ty Lee sighed and put on a smile, allowing herself to be pulled back into the frey. 

She began to dance with Suki but she got turned around, losing her, and suddenly she felt hands behind her on her hips. 

She froze up and tried to squirm away but the fingers dug in, not enough to hurt, but a little too firm for her taste. 

She leaned back so she could communicate with the person that was swaying her side to side. 

“I have a girlfriend,” she said loudly, trying to communicate her frustration. 

“Oh, do you now?” A voice said into her ear. 

Not just any voice. A very, very familiar voice. 

Ty Lee spun around and saw her girlfriend standing in the middle of the club. 

“‘Zula!” She screamed, throwing her arms around Azula’s neck and crushing her. 

Azula hugged her tightly and kissed her head, dragging her hands from her sides down to cup her butt. 

“I missed you so much,” Ty Lee whispered into her chest. “I’m never letting you go again.”

“It’s not a slow song Ty,” Azula said. “Dance with me.”

Ty Lee pulled away as Azula gripped her hips again and they began to move with the music. 

As they danced Ty Lee leaned in to kiss Azula. She could feel her smiling against her lips as she kissed back. 

Over and over, as if to make up for all the days they’d been apart, Ty Lee couldn’t stop kissing her. 

Azula wove her hands into Ty Lee’s hair pulling her closer. 

When the song changed, Ty Lee finally pulled away. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” She yelled into Azula’s ear. 

“I just got here,” Azula said. “I’m not done here yet. I want to check out the party scene.”

Ty Lee looked put out but Azula spun her around and pressed Ty Lee against her. 

The gymnast took the hint and began to grind against Azula along to the song. 

Azula kissed her neck and slid a hand into her waistband causing Ty Lee’s breath to hitch. Azula felt it though Ty Lee’s back and chuckled. Her fingers traveled into Ty Lee’s underwear causing Ty Lee to push back against her harder. 

“I missed this,” Azula growled into Ty Lee’s ear before biting the lobe. 

Ty Lee couldn’t talk. She was too wrapped up in the feeling of Azula. Azula behind her, Azula’s hands on her, Azula’s fingers circling, circling but not touching her most sensitive spot. 

Ty Lee squirmed as Azula finally felt her. 

“You’re so wet,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee blushed and nodded. 

“It seems like you missed this too.”

She nodded again, harder. 

“No words?”

Ty Lee shook her head and Azula pulled her hand out of her pants, causing Ty Lee to whimper, and spun her around. She pressed her finger into Ty Lee’s mouth and she began to suck on it. Azula saw the lust in Ty Lee’s eyes and smirked because she knew her own eyes probably looked the same. 

People crushed and shoved around them but they only saw each other, they only cared about each other. 

“I’m suddenly ready to leave if you are,” Azula said, taking her hand out. 

Ty Lee grabbed Azula’s wrist and started pulling her out. 

“Wait,” Azula said, pulling her close. 

Still clutching Ty Lee against her side and kissing her temple to placate her, Azula located Suki. 

“We’re going,” she said when they found her on the dance floor. 

“Have fun!” Suki yelled, over the noise. 

“What are you going to do,” Azula asked. 

“Misaki’s floor,” Suki said. 

Azula nodded and chuckled as Ty Lee started sucking on her neck. 

Suki chuckled too and waved as Azula half walked, half carried Ty Lee on her arm out of the club and into the street. 

For Ty Lee the trip back to her dorm was a blur. 

They got into Azula’s chauffeured car and Azula immediately pushed Ty Lee onto her back, climbing on top of her and hitching her leg up to her side. 

They were dropped off by the building, Ty Lee swiped them in and they stumbled up the three flights of stairs in a state of partial undress while half making out. 

Azula pressed Ty Lee against the wall right by her room as Ty Lee fumbled to open it backwards.

“You better hurry,” she whispered into Ty Lee’s ear as she pushed her knee in between her legs. “Before all your hallmates find out just how much you missed me.”

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee moaned as her door finally opened and they fell in.

The door slammed shut and they pulled apart for a second. 

“Cute room,” Azula panted. 

“Thank you,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula sized up both beds and quickly identified which one was her girlfriend’s. Ty Lee’s bed had hot pink bedding and pictures of them as well as ones with their other friend Mai were hanging above it. 

“Should we take another picture for your wall,” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee stepped towards her. 

“Are you joking right now,” Ty Lee asked. 

“Is there something else you would rather do? I’m all ears,” Azula smirked. 

Ty Lee grabbed her face aggressively and pulled her in, biting down hard on her lip. 

“Fuck me,” she whispered. 

“Woah slow down,” Azula said, sliding her hands under her shirt and feeling her erect nipples. “Do you do this with every girl you bring home from the club?”

“Mmm,” Ty Lee moaned as she pulled off her shirt altogether and then tugged at Azula’s. “Only the really pretty ones.”

“I see,” Azula said as Ty Lee fell to her knees and pulled down Azula’s pants as she went. 

Azula breathed hard as she watched her girlfriend pull down her thong with her teeth. 

Ty Lee ran her hands up and down Azula’s legs and started kissing her up the inner thigh. Azula’s legs trembled as Ty Lee teased her with her fingers. 

“Should we get in bed,” Azula said, running her hand into Ty Lee’s hair. 

Instead of responding Ty Lee licked straight up into Azula’s center. 

“I guess we have all night to try out the bed,” Azula groaned, using her leverage in Ty Lee’s hair to pull her closer.   
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
After many hours of sex Ty Le lay blissfully in Azula’s arms on her bed. Both girls were still naked and their legs were tangled together. 

“When are you leaving,” Ty Lee said. 

“Sunday night,” Azula replied, stroking her girlfriend’s now loose and messy hair. 

“You’re here for two whole days,” Ty Lee said. 

“Yes ma’am.”

“What about work,” she asked. 

“Don’t worry about work,” Azula said. “I’m here for a 48 hour fuck fest with some cute cuddling mixed in to cut it.”

Ty Lee giggled and kissed Azula’s chest. She peppered kisses up along her neck, past her jaw and to her swollen and numb lips. 

“Again?” Ty Lee asked. 

“How about a little rest,” Azula asked. 

“And lose hours with you?”

“I missed sleeping with you,” Azula said. “I’m not accustomed to sleeping alone.”

Ty Lee ran her fingers over the dark eyebags which she had just noticed on Azula’s face. 

“Are you sleeping at all?”

“Don’t worry about me darling,” Azula said, causing Ty Lee to blush. 

“Are you eating enough,” Ty Lee asked, feeling how skinny she'd gotten. 

“What did I just say,” Azula said, squeezing her. 

“Sorry,” Ty Lee said, curling closer to her. 

“Let’s sleep now and tomorrow morning I can show you some fun new toys I bought for us,” Azula said with a wicked grin. 

“Ooh,” Ty Lee said. “What are they?”

“That’s for tomorrow,” Azula said sleepily, still stroking Ty Lee’s hair. 

“Goodnight baby, I love you so much,” Ty Lee whispered, inhaling Azula’s scent and drifting off into the best sleep she’d had since August. 

“I love you too,” Azula whispered back, kissing the crown of her head. “I love you too…”


End file.
